Dumbledore Entrevista
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Preparem-se para o maior e mais avacalhado programa de entrevistas da bruxandade! Sentado em seu divã, Dumbledore irá intrevistar as personalidades do mundo bruxo! Baseado na charge "Tobby entrevista, do site
1. Harry Potter

Direto do seu escritório, no castelo de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, o profº Alvo Dumbledore dedica-se à sua mais nova atividade: apresentador de programa de entrevistas, onde o mais conhecido diretor de Hogwarts ira entrevistar as mais famosas (e algumas nem tão famosas) personalidades do mundo bruxo!

Com vocês...!

DUMBLEDORE, ENTREVISTA!

—Boa noite amigos! Sejam bem vindos ao primeiro Dumbledore entrevista! Sentado nesse divã, conjurado às pressas, por pressão dos patrocinadores, iremos descobrir os mais indiscretos segredos das personalidades do mundo mágico!

—Para o primeiro programa, conversamos com ele, o garoto que ficou conhecido por ter coisas na cabeça, Harry Potter!

—Pô, professor. Sacanagem. Coisas na cabeça não. A Gina só sai com todo mundo no quinto livro, no sexto ela é comportadinha.

—É o que você pensa...de qualquer modo eu falava da sua cicatriz e das visões que ela proporciona. Você diria que isso é incomodo?

—Pô, é horrível! Uma vez entrei na cabeça do Voldemort quando ele tava tomando banho! Precisei de terapia por uns dois meses...

—Muito interessante essa história de entrar na cabeça.—Risada sacana.

—Pô, professor. Eu sei que passo o ano inteiro segurando a varinha e montando no cabo da vassoura, mas eu ainda sou um bruxo espada!

—Quem vê até pensa...mas, vamos à próxima pergunta. Como é ser o bruxo juvenil mais cobiçado pelas garotas e ainda ter que combater o mal supremo?

—Não é fácil, não é? Ainda mais quando tem um velho babão tarado correndo atrás de você.

—Err...Harry, eu ia falar para você e...

—Eu estava falando do Voldemort, professor!!

—Aaaahm...bate bola, jogo rápido. Um ídolo.

—Ivo Pitangui

—Por que?

—É o único ser humano vivo que pode tirar essa cicatriz da minha testa.

—Um sonho.

—Me tornar escritor de livros infanto-juvenis e fazer meus personagens sofrerem tanto quanto eu.

—Para terminar, o que você diria ao seus fãs, após sete anos encantando com suas histórias.

—Ainda tem dois filmes pra me dar dinheiro xD

—Boa noite...


	2. Hermione Granger

DUMBLEDORE ENTREVISTA: HERMIONE GRANGER

—Ela é a aluna mais assídua e estudiosa de Hogwarts. Conversamos hoje com a intragável sabe-tudo, Hermione Granger.

—Ai, professor! Devo dizer que é uma honra estar aqui hoje. Li tudo sobre seu programa. Ele é citado em _História da__ C__omédia__ M__oderna__, A_scensão e _queda da boa comédia,__M__aiores_ A_vacalhações do __M__undo __C__ontemporâneo_ e...

—Tá bom, ta bom, já entendi. Mas o que a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts vai fazer agora que a série acabou?

—Eu andei lendo sobre isso! Tem varias profissões realmente fascinantes, sabia? Eu poderia ser advogada, médica, auror, obliviadora, inominável, professora, engenheira, eletricista, copeira, manicure, faxineira, gari, profissional do...

—Chega, chega! Minha nossa, você fala mais do que o Faustão!

—Desculpa, professor. Mas é que eu realmente estou muito empolgada por participar desse programa tão famoso e...

—Outra pergunta, antes que você comesse a falar DE NOVO. No terceiro livro, você usava um vira-tempo, para assistir todas as aulas. Não era chato ter um dia tão longo?

—Tá louco? Você nunca ouviu nenhuma mulher dizendo que o dia deveria ter 25 horas?!

—Isso é verdade. Mas não foi difícil para você esconder isso dois seus amigos?

—Uma menina de treze anos escondendo segredos obscuros e proibidos de seus amigos? Fala sério, desde quando isso é difícil?

—Tem razão de novo. Mas e seu namoro com o Rony? Não acha que vocês são muito diferentes?

—Contraste, professor, contraste.

—Ah, você morena e ele ruivo, certo?

—Não, professor. Ele burro e eu inteligente, entende?

—Depois dessa a sala até ficou pequena pro seu ego. Bate bola, jogo rápido. Um sonho.

—Ver todos os elfos do mundo livres e bonitos, que nem o Legolas do Senhor dos Anéis.

—Uma vontade.

—Encontrar um cabelereiro decente que dê um jeito na juba que a J.K me deu.

—Pra terminar, o que você acha que garantiu seu sucesso com o publico leitor?

—Ah, professor, tudo se resume à ter uma boa estratégia. Em latim, _estratege_em francês _Stratégie_em alemão...

—Boa noite...


	3. Rony Weasley

DUMBLEDORE ENTREVISTA: RONY WEASLEY

—Ele é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, famoso por...bem, ele não é famoso. Converso hoje com Rony Weasley! Rony, como você se sente vivendo à sombra do Harry?

—Ah, não é fácil. Mas até tem suas vantagens. Sabe, as garotas adoram saber que sou amigo dele.

—Hum. Tirando proveito da fama do amigo. Sempre te achei com cara de sacana. Mas você não cansou de estar na sombra? Afinal, você tem cinco irmãos mais velhos, uma caçula que já deve ter beijado mais garotas na boca do que você e ainda é apenas o amigo de Harry Potter.

—Hey, que história é essa que minha irmã beijou mais garotas do que eu?!

—Bem, pelo menos é o que os autores de fic acham. Falando nisso, a que se deve a fama de gay que atribuem a você em diversas obras de ficção de fãs?

—Isso é um puto preconceito! Só porque desde pequeno eu montava na vassoura do meu irmão! E de vez em quando pedia para dar uma voltinha na vassoura do Harry.

—Tem seu duplo sentido. Mudando de assunto, por que você muda de atitude durante o sétimo livro, principalmente com a Hermione?

—Ah, cara. Aprendi que garota adora sensibilidade. E é só fingir um pouquinho que você leva.

—É verdade. Mas você continua montando na vassoura do seu irmão, mesmo depois de casado.

—Cara, esse assunto de novo? Pensei que tivéssemos mudado.

—Desculpa, desculpa. Não pude resistir. Bate bola, jogo rápido. Um ídolo.

—Richarlysson, do São Paulo.

—Por que?

—Sofreu as mesmas calunias que eu e mesmo assim não se abalou!

—A controvérsias. Uma música.

—Aquela, bem antiga, "_Teeelma__ eu __nãaao__ sou __gaaay__"_

—E depois diz que não da pinta. Para terminar, qual mensagem você gostaria de passar para seus amigos?

—Harry, me liiigaaa! Tô com saudades!!

—...

—Err...quer dizer...aaahm...

—Boa noite...


	4. Lord Voldemort

DUMBLEDORE ENTREVISTA: LORD VOLDEMORT

—Ele é o maior e mais terrível vilão dos últimos tempos! Converso hoje com o maior bruxo das trevas, Tom Riddle!

—Tom Riddle é o cara! Meu nome agora é Voldemort, po!!

—Entendi, entendi. Mas você sabe que os professores continuam tratando seus alunos como nos tempos da escola.

—Eu sei, é um costume irritante. Ontem mesmo matei três professores por terem me chamado de txutxuquinho.

—...Aaaaahm...depois dessa eu vou até mudar a pergunta. O que você acha dos boatos de que você e o Michael Jackson são a mesma pessoa?

—Pura maldade, Alvo. Só porque as plásticas no meu nariz deram errado, eu sou branco, estranho, e vivo correndo atrás de um garoto menor de idade? Fala sério! Nada a ver...

—É...acho que não...mas e os comensais da morte? De onde surgiu a idéia?

—Ah, Alvo. Você sabe que eu nem sempre fui um bruxo das trevas, maligno e feio. Eu era um bruxo das trevas, maligno e bonito. E queria juntar alguns amigos para criar os Blackstreet Boys. Mas alguém roubou a idéia, então só me sobrou destruir o mundo.

—Com tanta outra coisa pra fazer...mas de onde vem tanto ódio no coração? Por que esse ódio mortal aos trouxas? Matou até seu pai!

—Pois é, Alvo. Foi aí que tudo começou. Meu pai era interiorano. Você acha que ele ia entender que o filho dele ia pra uma escola onde ia aprender a segurar uma varinha? O velho me chamava de tudo! Viado, gay, baitola, argentino...

—Deu pra entender de onde vem seu estigma.

—O que tu disse?

—Aaaahm...bate bola, jogo rápido. Um ídolo.

—Renan Calheiros.

—Por que?

—Se eu soubesse esconder as coisas como ele, ninguém teria encontrado minhas Horcruxes!

—Faz sentido. Um filme.

—Anaconda.

—Ah, por que te lembra sua ligação com Slytherin?

—Não! Eu adoro filmes com cobras grandes, grossas e...

—Boa noite.


End file.
